


【拔杯】《@yourpuppyboyWill》

by Nirvana8



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Will Graham, M/M, OOC, Top Hannibal Lecter, Will plays as a dog, puppy will, 人物崩坏, 宠物情趣, 宠物游戏, 情趣游戏
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirvana8/pseuds/Nirvana8
Summary: 汉尼拔和他的“狗狗”威尔是社交网络上受人瞩目的一对用户。
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter /Will Graham
Kudos: 6





	【拔杯】《@yourpuppyboyWill》

**Author's Note:**

> *宠物游戏/扮演宠物  
> *情趣，bdsm，人物崩坏，慎入  
> *Alison是OC（原创人物），但不会和拔杯任何一方发生情感关系，只是我们的类似视角代入和助攻罢了，请放心阅读。

Alison躺在床上，打开手机点进那个社交界面，看着名为@yourpuppyboyWill最新发布的趴在主人身边最后沉沉睡去的视频，点了个赞，然后在评论里留言“puppyWill是世界上最可爱的卷毛狗狗！下次或许可以看看puppyWill舔牛奶的视频吗？”

评论完后Alison满足地放下手机睡觉，期待明天醒来都可以看到这个账号的新发布动态。

屏幕的另一边，一双粗大黝黑的手划开了屏幕，浏览着狗狗发布的视频的下方评论。他划到了已经眼熟的昵称为Alison的评论，笑起来，另一只手摸向在枕在自己大腿上睡着了的“puppy”，顺了顺对方的浅棕卷毛。构思着明天的早餐要用牛奶搭配什么主食。

puppyWill因为梦里的东西在枕着的大腿上往里贴近蹭了蹭。

早上醒来的时候，威尔发现自己被抱进了专用的狗垫上，他的脖子发着刺痛，起身膝跪着拉伸僵硬的躯体，威尔支起身子，两手扒拉在狗垫旁边的大床上。

自己的主人还在那睡着。

威尔把额头拱进伸过来的主人的手心里，舒服地在上面磨蹭着。手掌抽动了一下，然后滑向威尔的脸颊，习惯性地在脖子旁给他挠搔着。

汉尼拔微笑着睁开眼，深呼吸了一下寻求清醒：“早上好，威尔。饿了是吗？”

威尔上半身趴在床上，下身跪坐在垫子上，听见汉尼拔的话，他像拥有一条狗尾巴一样扭摆起臀部来，显现出兴高采烈的神采。他轻轻舔起汉尼拔的食指来。

“Be a good behave puppy,Will.”汉尼拔在威尔的湿热的口腔里刮了刮他的上颚。威尔张开嘴轻颤起来，然后乖乖吐出手指趴回垫子上。

汉尼拔下床，仅穿着一件有松紧带的灰色睡裤走向了厨房。威尔被空荡荡的肚子指使着四脚着地跟着汉尼拔行动。下楼梯对他来说还是个困难的事情，他得防止自己再摔下去。“前掌”先下了两层台阶，然后“后脚”斜着下一层台阶。如此反复，最后安全抵达地面时威尔兴奋起来赶紧爬到汉尼拔身边，抬头注视着他在岛台上忙活着他们的早餐。

鉴于上次企图攀在岛台上拿走一个做好的肉块被发现后的惩罚后果，威尔选择在汉尼拔的脚边安静待着，时不时用脑袋蹭蹭汉尼拔的小腿肚，无声地催促着。

端着一杯牛奶和肉夹水果的圆形煎蛋，汉尼拔走到餐桌旁摆放着刀叉。然后他在椅子旁边放了一盆牛奶和一碟同样的早餐。招呼着静候在厨房门口探头探脑的威尔过来吃饭。

“我们素未谋面的朋友Alison昨晚建议你喝牛奶。于是今天我们喝牛奶。”

听见这话威尔面露羞赧，自从汉尼拔觉得把他们的这种相处形式发布到网上后，越来越多人关注好奇起他们，逐渐开始有人提起了要求要威尔做下这个试下那个。汉尼拔每天关注着评论，然后会从中挑选出一些他满意的事情让威尔来执行，作为对支持者的反馈回报，也是为了他自己的掌控感。

低了低头，威尔慢慢爬过去开始蹲在桌子旁边舔起牛奶来。汉尼拔拉开椅子在他旁边坐下。

人类的舌头并不能很好的舔舐起液体。威尔饿着肚子，急忙忙想喝到更多的牛奶，然后就把牛奶溅得到处都是，头发，脖子，双手和地面上。威尔忐忑地抬起头，发现汉尼拔神情淡然地看着他以正常的方式喝着牛奶，舔掉嘴巴沾着的一圈奶渍，汉尼拔开口：“看来又有肮脏的小狗需要进行一次洗澡了。”

“呜。”就像绝大多数不喜欢洗澡的狗狗一样，威尔丧着脑袋趴了下去，怨恨地盯着那盆还剩了很多的牛奶盆。

叮地一声，手机消息提示音想起，Alison迅速拿起手机打开那个提醒，看见了那个账号的今日最新发布：

Will@yourpuppyboyWill  
（A boy pretending to be a puppy and His Master）  
7:30 am  
“一个不能好好吃饭的把牛奶舔得到处都是的puppy需要一次洗澡清理惩罚。”

然后文字下方配着两张图片。一张威尔正趴在牛奶盆里费力舔着牛奶和另一张威尔失望埋怨地趴在盆子旁边的照片。

迅速点了个赞，Alison在下面评论着：或许可以看看狗狗被洗澡的视频吗哈哈哈！”赶上公交车后，Alison给自己找到一个位置坐下，消息提示再次响起。点开来，发现是那个账号给自己发了条私信，一张威尔湿漉着卷发可怜兮兮地缩在放满了水的浴缸照片，第二条是文字：已经在浴缸里了，生着闷气地。

截屏保存起照片，Alison满脸兴奋，计划着上完课后去逛逛宠物店。

发完私信汉尼拔放开手机，目光重新回到威尔身上。威尔光裸着不着一缕，垂着头把自己缩在一起。汉尼拔拿过旁边的洗发液，挤在手上揉搓起泡泡，然后一把糊在威尔没有防备的头发上，细细揉搓起来。

“...”威尔的脑袋被搓得晃晃悠悠，他想起他当初给那些狗狗们也是一模一样的清洗手法。威尔瞄着水面上倒映着的汉尼拔。心中一动，抬起头来甩开汉尼拔的手，向着他的嘴唇倾过身去。汉尼拔被甩开时微微怔愣，然后看着威尔的举动笑着也凑上前去，沾满泡泡的手掌抚下他的脊背半抱着他，主动给了个吻。

威尔合上眼细细亲吻着汉尼拔的柔软嘴唇。汉尼拔任威尔锲而不舍地吻着，然后手掌扯着后脑勺的卷发把他扯开：“别忘记这是对你的惩罚。littlepuppyWill。”

威尔忍着痛双手交叠趴在浴缸边沿上，不知好歹地对着汉尼拔媚笑讨好起来，翘起嘴展示着亲完后两瓣嘴唇现在是多么的鲜艳红肿。

短促笑出声，汉尼拔把手掌在威尔脊背上一路下滑，在尾椎骨附近打着圈揉搓。威尔轻叫出声。摆动起臀部上让汉尼拔的手成功滑到臀部上，然后向后轻轻顶着。

汉尼拔如愿照着臀部给了他一巴掌。

“啊！”威尔的鼻子戳进汉尼拔的衣领里，大声地闻着肌肤的味道，恬不知耻地继续勾引。

“我们现在是在惩罚谁呢？”汉尼拔感受到自己的衣领胸口已经被带着泡的威尔的脑袋拱得一团糟。他在水里持续不断揉捏着威尔的饱满臀肉。然后一下把威尔的脸部按紧在自己的衣领里，威尔唔唔出声微微挣扎着，双腿在水底下分开来，汉尼拔摸到了他紧绷起来的睾丸。

松开手时，威尔明显已经迷醉，红着双颊张着嘴呼吸，眼神迷离，他把汉尼拔的手拉进水里指使着握住自己勃起的阴茎，然后模拟性交的动作往前顶着。

水被带动得溢出浴缸，泼湿了汉尼拔的下身。汉尼拔也硬着。

威尔注意到那，渴望地盯着，然后抬眼看着汉尼拔，舌头色情地滑出来舔了舔嘴唇。汉尼拔的眼睛危险地眯起来。

吸尿垫、大型犬尿便盆、狗狗自动饮水机...Alison下完课后在附近的宠物店购物起来，她在宠物用品区逛着，琳琅满目的商品让她挑花了眼，然后她注意起一款剃毛器来。

推上第一档，剃毛器嗡嗡嗡地响起来，汉尼拔把安置在自己大腿上的威尔正面朝上开始剃起毛来，他挂掉威尔小腹上的汗毛和连接着阴茎的阴毛，把周围的毛发都剃了感觉，但是留下一条细长的毛发连接着肚脐眼和阴茎。威尔费劲折起脖子看着汉尼拔的动作，在到达阴茎处时，他颤抖起来，但控制着不剧烈颤抖防止被错手刮伤。

洗完澡的威尔已经被戴上了项圈，拴上了链子，也已经被剃完了毛。汉尼拔和威尔都没有忘记的是他们俩都还硬着。

一把抱起威尔，汉尼拔遗留着浴室的惨状，前往卧室。威尔被抱着的路上勒紧了汉尼拔的脖子，努力勾起身咬着他的嘴角。到达卧室后，汉尼拔把威尔轻轻放在床上，然后挣脱开自己的嘴角，随手拿起床头柜上的一个磨牙用的弹力咬咬球放进威尔的双齿之间，接着在旁边脱掉湿透的衣服。

威尔的嘴被咬咬球堵着，他一下下张大了嘴巴咬下球然后让它微微弹起，接着落回嘴里时又轻轻啃咬起来。他看着汉尼拔脱掉一件件衣服，一边在对方的注视下抚摸着自己的阴茎，屁股在床单上摩擦出各种逶迤形状。

脱完全部衣服，汉尼拔单膝跪在床上，把威尔嘴里的球拿走，然后另一只脚也抬上床，跨坐在威尔身上，威尔顺势摸起汉尼拔的大腿，他把一条腿伸到外面，抬起胯顶在汉尼拔大腿前侧摩擦起来。发出舒服的声响。

汉尼拔把威尔的另一条腿也放到自己腿外，然后制止威尔的自慰举动，顶开他的两条腿，弯下腰，手掌握住威尔项圈上扣住的链子，一下一下地，慢慢缠绕收短，威尔的脖子被牵引起来，趁势再次亲吻起汉尼拔来，继续不停地把链子缠绕在手掌上，被拽得越来越高，威尔已经撑不住了，只能完全起身趴跪在汉尼拔大腿之间。汉尼拔往自己方向扯了下链子，暗示着威尔给自己口交。

威尔低下头去，手握上汉尼拔的阴茎，在龟头处亲出明显的声响，然后慢慢整个含进口腔里。汉尼拔爽得挺了一下胯部。他把链子握着收在腰边，一下下往后拉着控制威尔的嘴速。威尔含着上半部分，手里握着下半部分辅助撸动着。威尔把汉尼拔的阴茎卡进喉咙里，发出呛住的声响，但他坚持着让阴茎再深入一点口腔，然后再慢慢吐出来，一丝前列腺液从舌头深处粘结在龟头的马眼上，威尔把它吐出来，抹在阴茎上加深润滑着，他抬起嘴角沾了体液的脸贪婪地看着汉尼拔，汉尼拔嘴唇微张着看着威尔，然后伸出手摸了摸他的脸，重新把他推着躺在床上。威尔躺在床上，链子被拉长了垂在胸口和腹部上，冰凉的铁面触得威尔不停颤抖。汉尼拔把链子拨开，欺身压上，威尔张开大腿然后交叉着环在汉尼拔臀部上，朝着自己的方向推着。汉尼拔把自己湿漉漉的阴茎对着威尔的肛门口，然后挺腰慢慢戳着。威尔摆动着臀部配合着摩擦，偶尔把自己的分泌出来的前列腺液抹在肛门处。

汉尼拔停下摩擦，握起自己的阴茎对准前面的入口使力挤进去。威尔粗喘起来拼命放松自己。阴茎进入到开口处产生钝痛感，汉尼拔沁着一层薄汗在叫起来的威尔身体里继续挺身而入。进入到一半时汉尼拔先抽动起来，威尔的穴口慌乱地扩张着，然后顺应着汉尼拔的动作收缩。感受到威尔适应了，汉尼拔加快速度抽插起来，狗链随着动作起伏一下下抽打在威尔的腹部和挺立的阴茎上，威尔尽情呻吟起来。汉尼拔一手扣着威尔的胯骨，一手扯着链子拍打在他身上。威尔双手抓着链子扣寻找着支撑点。

然后汉尼拔把威尔摆成跪姿，四肢着床，然后再挺身插入阴茎。威尔的颈部被链子扯得后仰起来。最后支撑不住的上身倒在床上，屁股挺得更高。汉尼拔用力把威尔顶的往前倾，然后再拉着链子让他把阴茎完全吞下。威尔被刺激得越叫越高昂。

最后汉尼拔把威尔完全压趴在床上，手掌按着他的尾椎，另一只手扯紧链子，让威尔轻微窒息的程度，接着最后加速抽插起阴茎来。威尔在空气的微薄和灭顶的快感眼前一白得大叫射出来，肛门也被汉尼拔连续四次的射精填满了粘稠精液。顺着光洁的睾丸表面滴落在床单上。

两份喘息声此起彼伏地重叠在空间里。

汉尼拔再次抱起威尔去浴室给俩人清洗的途中，威尔使劲缩紧自己的肛门，避免更多的精液流在地毯上。到达浴室后，汉尼拔把威尔放进浴缸里，威尔顿时放松了身体，肛门舒张着，精液止不住地蜿蜒在大腿上，威尔红了脸。

汉尼拔先用花洒对着威尔的肛门用手指掏出里面残留的精液，大致清洗完后汉尼拔也进了浴缸，他让威尔跪在他双腿两边，然后威尔攀着他的肩膀直起身子，汉尼拔替他清理着大腿内侧和阴茎私处。

威尔把下巴支在汉尼拔的头顶上，懒着身子让汉尼拔替自己处理一切。他看见手机就放在一只手能勾到的地方，转了转眼睛。威尔低头看了看专心清理着自己的汉尼拔，小心伸出手勾到了手机。

买了一堆宠物用品的Alison满足地走出商店，手机又传来一条消息提醒，她解锁屏幕，看见信息顿时惊喜出声。账号最新发布了一条动态，但是这条语气并不和往常一样来自于账号后面的主人，而是貌似来自于那条狗狗：

Will@yourpuppyboyWill  
（A boy pretending to be a puppy and His Master）  
11:13am  
“尽心尽职的主人为我清理着身体里的东西，而我却偷偷拿了手机来和你们见面！嗨中午好啊各位！汪汪！”

Alison刚刚在回味内容的空档发现这条动态下面的点赞和评论已经爆了。满屏的“It’s puppyWill！！！”刷着屏。Alison点开早上的私信界面，键入：“嗨！我刚刚买了一堆宠物用品，想知道是否可以获取联系方式给你们邮寄过去？喜欢你们很久了！”

看到新私信，威尔浏览着那几句话，但是很自知之明地不自作主张回复，他关掉手机，重新趴在汉尼拔身上，肚子紧接着突然叫起来——早餐只舔食了一点牛奶就因“不良用餐习惯”被汉尼拔拖过来洗澡，中途...——威尔把脸藏进汉尼拔的颈窝里，不听对方的低哑窃笑。汉尼拔把虎口卡在威尔下巴把他的脸掰过来，对着他的鼻尖亲了一下：“把你洗干净，我们就能吃午饭了。今天的午饭你在桌子上吃——还是不能用餐具。”

威尔在汉尼拔凑近的亲吻里涣散着视线焦点看他，然后轻轻点了点头。

上好的法国鹅肝，配上晚收的维达尔酱，以及干鲜无花果。一顿极汉尼拔式的午餐佳肴。有刀叉就更完美了。

威尔坐在对面椅子上，小腿交叉在一起在桌子底下晃悠着等待汉尼拔一起用餐。

汉尼拔从厨房里出来，拿着一块折叠成三角形的短布，然后他走进威尔身后，在他的脖子上缠了一圈。

“这是我们那位朋友Alison之前寄来的礼物——狗狗专用口水巾。今天刚好用得上了。Enjoy your lunch,my little puppy Will.”在后颈打好结后，汉尼拔亲了亲威尔的后脑勺，然后坐进自己的位置里，示意着午饭的开享。

威尔抬头摸着脖子上的口水巾，摩挲着它的质感。它是粗糙的，会刺痒着脖子，就是那些平常宠物店里随手可以挑到的寻常的存在。它的底纹是复杂的，棕色、灰色，其中还掺杂了几条暗绿，然后上面横穿着红色条纹。颜色多样，但是也极其耐看。

威尔把手指勾进脖子前面的布料里勾了勾试探着结不结实，然后他看着汉尼拔优雅地用刀叉切割着鹅肝。他低头看了自己盘里一模一样的食物，再抬头看了看汉尼拔的，露出委屈的表情，低下头张开嘴一口咬住整块鹅肝，艰难地用舌头左右传递咬着它，然后囫囵吞枣咽下去。下一块鹅肝和其他菜都遭遇了这种结局。结果导致威尔吃完了一整盘菜后味道才开始品尝到。

他把眼睛投向汉尼拔餐盘里还有一半的盘子里。

桌子不长，威尔伸直腿就能踢到汉尼拔的小腿。威尔一边看着汉尼拔的脸色，一边在桌子底下用脚趾撵了撵他的裤管腿。

汉尼拔咬下叉子上一块鹅肝，抬眼看着威尔。

威尔闪烁着汪蓝的眼睛盯着他。

“唉。”汉尼拔敌不过这种手段。用刀叉把剩余的鹅肝细细切成小块，然后招手让威尔过来。

威尔咧着嘴高兴地爬过去，他原本打算着立起身子攀在桌子上等着被投食。汉尼拔却把他拽起来抱在了大腿上坐着，往后退了退椅子确保威尔有空间，然后汉尼拔用叉子叉起一块切割好的小鹅肝递到早已张开嘴巴等待的嘴边。

威尔满足地倾过头颈一口咬住叉子上的肉，裹着叉子干脆咀嚼起来，汉尼拔一时拔出不及。他扯了扯威尔的口水巾，顿时被勒紧了脖子威尔乖乖吐出叉子。汉尼拔接着一块一块地喂完，剩最后一块的时候威尔习惯性倾身咬住，然后汉尼拔转手把肉塞进自己的嘴里。威尔就啃在了汉尼拔嘴角。

威尔把脸缩进口水巾里。

他喜欢这条口水巾。

在晚餐之前，威尔在房里自由活动的时间都没让汉尼拔把它解下来。汉尼拔醒好一杯酒走进书房时看见威尔在壁炉前蜷在狗垫上睡着了。脖子上系着那条口水巾。

汉尼拔坐进壁炉前的椅子里，观察着威尔然后拿出手机，他突然就发现了多出来的那条动态和爆满的留言点赞。他看了看动态内容，眯着眼看了看熟睡中不设防的威尔，然后点开那条原本不存在新内容的私信。

汉尼拔沉默着回复了私信。

然后拿过一本书，在熟睡的威尔旁边轻轻翻阅起来。

度过一个惬意的下午。

临近傍晚威尔被大门的门铃吵醒，他听着汉尼拔已经及时赶过去应门，在垫子上蹭了蹭，远离了点壁炉，威尔慢慢睁开眼。他摸了摸口水巾还在脖子上绑着。四肢着地寻找着汉尼拔的身影，找到后威尔一把抱住汉尼拔的大腿，脑袋在他腿上蹭着，刮擦着自己的脖颈，自顾自地舒服出声。汉尼拔伸下一只手敷衍地摸了摸威尔的脑袋，就继续拆着门外送来的东西。

心有不满，威尔抻着脖子使劲往上看，他看见了箱子上面的邮寄落款：Alison。

忐忑地咽下口水，威尔慢慢落到地面上，然后转身企图逃跑。他脖子后面打的结被汉尼拔一把勾住，瞬间呛住地被拉在原地。

自知事情已经败露，威尔回身重新抱住汉尼拔的大腿，乞求原谅地蹭着，呜呜出声。

汉尼拔翻着箱子里的东西，全部都是狗狗专用的物品：一套全新的五颜六色的弹力咬球、更大一点的狗食盆、非常大号的狗厕所、还有另外一些各具形状的小玩具。汉尼拔翻出了一件夜用放光的背心式牵引绳。他检查着它的质量。露出了满意的笑容。

威尔看着被汉尼拔挑选出来的东西，惊慌地低下头。

晚上威尔在桌子底下解决完自己的晚餐，直到被汉尼拔洗完澡时一切都还平静着。威尔此刻全身抱着一条毯子被汉尼拔安置在床上，然后他看着汉尼拔拿出那条带了牵引绳的背心穿戴物。。汉尼拔扯着毯子顺着方向把它抽开来，威尔被滚了一圈落到汉尼拔手里。

汉尼拔支棱起威尔的身体让背心穿过威尔的手臂和背部。

“是不是穿反了。”威尔忍不住说了句话。他原以为汉尼拔会像之前那样制止他开口说话的行为——狗狗并不会说话。然而汉尼拔只是忙于调整穿戴物的尺码。威尔见过这种背心式的牵引绳，它能更好地保护着宠物的躯体，避免了单纯项圈链被猛拽的勒紧，但是原本应该保护在胸前的背心现在被汉尼拔反着套在了背上，背带则被转移到了胸前。

“不会。接下来就是需要这样穿着。”汉尼拔扣上背带扣，提了提测试稳固。

然后威尔看见汉尼拔拿起手机对自己拍了一张照，接着放远手机对着他就是一顿操。

“白天有只狗狗表现不乖了对吗？”汉尼拔把威尔的双腿顶开，扣住威尔胸前的背带，然后摇晃起来摩擦在那两点乳头来。麂皮绒的背带布料富于弹性，表面的微绒毛擦在脆弱的乳头上使得威尔咬紧下唇，握住汉尼拔胸前的手，但不敢制止，只能覆在上面，就好像是自己引诱着汉尼拔对自己这样做一样。

“狗狗并不需要说话，你这么快就忘了吗？”汉尼拔上下拽着背带扣，让它更粗暴地摩擦在威尔的乳头上，他双膝顶稳威尔的大腿，不让它有机会闭合起来摩擦起阴茎。

威尔抿着嘴屏住气想排斥掉这种奇怪的痛痒感。汉尼拔伸出另一只手大力掐开威尔的嘴巴，听见他痛呼出声，然后呻吟出声。

拿过放在旁边的带了突软起棱角的弹力咬球，汉尼拔把两个不一致形状的慢慢压进威尔被绑在背带下的部位。

带凸点的球挤压摩擦起乳头来威尔猛地颤了缠身子，眼里溢满碎小的闪光。一只手拽着背带扣的连接部分，汉尼拔移下身子抵达威尔已经挺立的阴茎处。他缓缓地冲着那根阴茎呼了口热气。

“唔呜嗯...”阴茎小小弹跳了一下，威尔冲着汉尼拔的脸顶起胯。汉尼拔在胸前的手猛地一扯，弹力球剧烈摩擦起乳头来，威尔慌乱地张着大腿挺起胸膛叫出声。每次威尔想顶弄起阴茎时汉尼拔就使劲在乳头上给他来了一下。最后威尔张着嘴徒劳吸着气，双眼迷蒙，大腿来回使着力已经垂开在两边酸楚着。

汉尼拔突然把威尔的阴茎含到喉底——

“啊啊啊啊！”威尔闭紧眼睛胯部控制不住地挺进汉尼拔的喉咙里，急剧地高潮。

“哈、嗯唔...”全身痉挛着，威尔泪水和口水流在一起，精液被汉尼拔完全咽进了喉底，没有参与这场体液的交融狂欢。

汉尼拔把两个弹力球从背带里掏出来，检查着威尔乳头的情况，红肿着，但没有破皮。威尔意识还徘徊在快感边缘，贪婪地依照着本能享受着射精的余潮。

汉尼拔从头顶、额头，眉心、鼻尖、嘴唇一路细细地亲吻下来，最后亲吻了一下龟头，引起威尔哭泣的声响，然后再一路向下，舔进了肛门。

“呃不不...！”第一波高潮还没有完全散去的威尔调节着酸痛的大腿尽力合拢阻挡着汉尼拔的又一波进攻，但是很快被汉尼拔有力厚实的手掰得更开。舌头更放肆地侵犯进来。

威尔只能像个陶瓷杯无助脆弱地颤悠起来，双手揪上了自己的乳头，没有经验地往外拉扯着。引起痛觉，但是痛觉过后又是潮水一样攀附上来的快感。汉尼拔换着用鼻子顶进了肛门里左右磨蹭着。

“呃嗯——嗯！”威尔第二波还是射在了汉尼拔的身上。

他彻底栽倒在床上，阴茎还在噗噗射出细小的精液。汉尼拔抬起脸，他的嘴唇、鼻尖和那对高耸的颧骨上沾满了威尔的前列腺液。然后他再次拨开威尔已经无力的大腿，把自己的阴茎顶在了上面。

“呜不要了...不要，汉尼拔...”威尔抬起布满泪痕的脸，手堪堪屈成拳徒劳地推阻着汉尼拔的胸膛，和绵软敲打着他的大腿。

汉尼拔挺身而进，威尔瞬间再次高潮，后脑勺陷进枕头里不成声地嗷叫。汉尼拔趴在威尔身上，粗粝的胸毛残忍地摩擦起威尔的乳头来，咬起威尔那对小小的可爱的尖耳朵，汉尼拔吐着热气：“白天有只狗狗表现不乖。这就是对他的惩罚。”

然后汉尼拔摆起腰身来操起不断痉挛的威尔。

Alison计算着快递的到达时间，洗完澡后回到房间，打开手机。发现账号发了一条动态：

Will@yourpuppyboyWill  
（A boy pretending to be a puppy and His Master）  
10:30 pm.  
“感谢一直支持着我们的Alison女士@Alison，感谢她送给我们的一大箱宠物用品。我们很喜欢。”

然后下面附了一张诱惑至极的暴露图片。puppyWill反着穿上了那个背心式牵引绳，侧倒在床上，一只光裸骨骼分明的脚踝踩在了正在拍照的人的膝盖上。

图片上添加了一串文字：See which puppy puts on a new vest...（看看哪只小狗穿上了新衣服）@yourpuppyboyWill。

Alison刷完动态下面的几千条评论后发现那个账号又发了一条新动态——只有一张照片，点开大图，Alison盯着那张照片移不开眼，呼吸停滞。

——灯光被熄灭了一半但还是可以看见威尔的身形，身上的背心闪着银色的反光，在反光和灯光下隐隐可以看见威尔光裸的身上有液体在上面残留的痕迹，旁边露骨地放着搓成团的一大堆纸巾。

Will@yourpuppyboyWill  
（A boy pretending to be a puppy and His Master）  
11:56 pm.  
.jpg：...and got a GOOD FUCK。


End file.
